Very high resolution images can be used to depict various objects or locations in intricate detail for observation by interested parties. For instance, the Google Art Project services provided by Google, Inc. provide access to very high resolution images of various works of art from worldwide galleries.
Lighting can be used to illuminate the subjects of such imagery. When capturing very high resolution imagery of artwork and, in particular, paintings, it becomes necessary to use controlled, consistent, and bright lighting. An array of lights situated around artwork can provide an evenly lit target. By adding artificial light during image acquisition, camera systems can use shorter exposure times, smaller apertures, and less sensor gain while still capturing enough detail to produce sharp images. Moreover, lighting can enhance surface detail by illuminating surfaces of the subject.
However, lighting has limitations due to specular reflections from such light. Artwork, particularly paintings, can include reflective paints as well irregular surfaces due to brushstrokes that can reflect light. As a result, specular reflected light is incident on the light sensitive nodes of the camera sensor resulting in glare spots within the final image. Such glare spots can effectively mask certain features of the artwork in the captured imagery.